pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Wormadam
Vs. Wormadam is the tenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 10/27/2017. Story Ian, Crystal, Conway and Dawn sit on a new picnic blanket with the design of the Valor Lakefront on a beachfront. Ian wears his seared jacket unbuttoned, revealing his white sleeveless shirt underneath. Ian groans as he shifts positions to sit up better. Crystal: Take it easy, Ian. You’re still suffering from your injuries. Ian: I’ve had worse. Conway: Apparently. Piplup and Buizel swim in the ocean, with Wingull flying overhead. Happiny and Burmy are playing in the sand, Burmy being buried underneath the sand. Munchlax munches on leaves from Burmy’s leaf cloak that were left behind, while Gligar tries to play with them as well. Crystal: I still think we should put some ice on these burns. Conway: No. You don’t put ice on burns like that. Ointments like aloe vera are what you need for treating them at this point. Ian: (Strained) I’m fine. Dawn: You most certainly are not! You can barely move without groaning. And why are you still wearing that destroyed jacket?! Just get a new one! Ian looks away from the group, as Gligar playfully chases Happiny. Gligar trips as she runs, coming down on Happiny and burying her underneath him. Burmy: (Angry) Burmy burm! Burmy digs out of the sand, with a new sand cloak around her. She forms several sky blue energy balls around her, firing them at Gligar. Gligar gets up, being blasted away off Happiny. Burmy goes over, helping Happiny up. Happiny: Happiny! Dawn: What move was that? Conway: A Hidden Power. Each Pokémon has a different type of Hidden Power, based on a type of attack not necessarily of the Pokémon’s own type. I wonder which type of attack it is. Crystal: It’s nice to see Burmy and Happiny getting together so well. Burmy: Burmy! Burmy glows pink, evolving into Wormadam with a Sandy Cloak. Wormadam: Worma! Conway: A Wormadam! Ian groans as he pulls his Pokédex out of his pocket, his arm twitching as he holds his arm up to scan Wormadam. Pokédex: Wormadam, the Bagworm Pokémon and the evolved form of Burmy. When Burmy evolved, its cloak became a part of this Pokémon's body. The cloak is never shed. Conway: Incredible. I knew that Burmy’s gender affected its evolution, but I never imagined that its cloak would effect the evolution as well. Voice: Marvelous! Stunning! Exquisite! The group looks over, seeing Bug Maniac Brent running towards them. Ian has his back turned to him, and doesn’t move to check him out. Brent: A Sandy Cloak Wormadam! What a specimen! (He looks at Conway) You sir! I would like to offer a trade for this Wormadam! Wormadam: Worm? Happiny: Happiny! Conway: Trade? Let us start with who you are. My name is Conway. Brent: Heh-heh. (He tilts his glasses) Where are my manners? I am Bug Collector Brent! Working to collect all the rarest and most breathtaking of Bug type Pokémon! I am currently on a mission to obtain all of the evolutions of Burmy! Have a look. Brent throws four Pokéballs, them all opening up. Out comes a Mothim, a Trash Cloak Wormadam and two Plant Cloak Wormadam. Conway: Ah, remarkable! Are these all the possibilities of Wormadam? Brent: Between the two of us, quite right! The Plant Cloak from the forest is a Bug Grass combo, the Trash Cloak from the city is a Bug Steel combo. And your Sandy Cloak, from the beach, is a Bug Ground combo! I have tried to obtain a Sandy Cloak Wormadam, but my latest attempt evolved into a Plant Cloak before I had the opportunity to arrive here! Crystal: What makes this area so special? Brent: Ah, this is one of the few sand banks of the Sinnoh region! And Burmy only live in the forests! Originally, I’d have to go back to catch a new Burmy, but now I don’t need to! So sir Conway! I will trade you one of my Plant Cloak Wormadam for your Sandy Cloak! Now that we have determined that, we should head on to Pastoria City to initiate the trade… Conway: Now, hold up a moment. While I appreciate the offer, I have no intention of trading my Wormadam away. Sandy Wormadam: (Relieved) Worm! Brent: (Holding back anger) I’m, sorry? Conway: Wormadam is a member of this family. I wouldn’t want to separate the family for such a reason as you wanting a full collection. Brent: Heh. I see. In that case, I challenge you to a battle! If I win, you have to trade with me! Dawn: Are you deaf, peasant? He said that he did not want to… Conway: I shall accept your challenge. Dawn: Huh?! But Conway… Conway: I do not plan on ignoring this challenge. What’s more, (He tilts his glasses) I do not plan on losing either. Brent and Conway take a battle position, Brent cackling evilly. Brent: Just a short battle away. Let us make this a one… Conway: Two on two battle. Brent: Eh?! Conway: I would like to test the strength of both of your type of Wormadam. Brent: Ah! What a spectacular idea! I shall start, with one of my Plant Cloak Wormadam! Plant Wormadam 1: Worm. Plant Cloak Wormadam 1 floats onto the field, ready to go. Conway: My first choice, (He looks back over his shoulder) Gligar! Gligar is burying Happiny in the sand, her cheering in delight. Gligar: Gli? Gligar hobbles on over to the battlefield, leaving Happiny buried. Happiny: Hap? Gligar: Gligar! Plant Cloak Wormadam shudders with Anticipation. Brent: Ah, your Anticipation ability kicked in. Most likely a Bug or Poison type move. Conway: Well deduced. Gligar, use Poison Sting! Brent: Wormadam, use Protect! Gligar points his tail at Plant Wormadam, firing several poison barbs at her. Plant Wormadam forms a blue barrier, which blocks the Poison Sting. Brent: Now fire Razor Leaf! Plant Wormadam swings her ears, firing Razor Leaf. Conway: Dodge it with Quick Attack! Gligar starts running forward, and glides above the ground as he speeds up. He dodges Razor Leaf, but loses control and crashes into the sand below Plant Wormadam. Brent: Ha! Is that all you’ve got?! Conway: (Tilting glasses) Sand Attack. Gligar winks, as he swipes his claw and wing upward, a trail of sand shooting up and hitting Plant Wormadam in the face. Plant Wormadam: (In distress) Worm! Conway: Now Knock Off! Gligar’s claw sparks with black energy as he swings it at Plant Wormadam. Brent: Protect then Psybeam! Wormadam uses Protect to block Knock Off, as she fires a blue energy beam with multi-colored rings in it. Gligar is hit at point blank, going flying back defeated. Brent: Ha! One step closer to victory! Conway: (Sighs) That was a good effort, Gligar. Happiny: Happiny! Happiny walks onto the field, and drags Gligar off. Crystal: Ah, Happiny! What are you doing? Happiny takes Gligar off to the side, and begins burying him in the sand. Sandy Cloak Wormadam chuckles a bit at this. Conway: Well Wormadam. You’re up. Sandy Wormadam: Worm. Sandy Wormadam floats forward, ready to go. Plant Wormadam shudders with Anticipation. Brent: Most likely Rock Blast. Wormadam! Fire Razor Leaf! Conway: Let’s take their advice and fire a Rock Blast attack! Plant Wormadam fires Razor Leaf, as Sandy Wormadam’s ears glow grey. She swings them and fires several boulders, breaking through Razor Leaf and heading towards Plant Wormadam. Brent: Protect! Plant Wormadam forms Protect, blocking the Rock Blast. Conway: Hm. Time to figure out the typing if possible. Use Hidden Power! Sandy Wormadam forms Hidden Power around her, firing it at Plant Wormadam. Plant Wormadam is hit, knocked back defeated. Brent: What?! Conway: Fascinating. To do that amount of damage in one blow, it must be a Fire or Flying type attack. Brent returns Plant Wormadam 1, shaking in anger. Brent: No, no, no! You are supposed to lose! This is why I wanted a one-on-one battle! Conway: Well, not everything can go as you plan, can it? Brent: Oh, but it will! Trash Cloak, you’re up! Trash Wormadam: Worm. Trash Wormadam floats onto the field. Conway watches both Wormadam, though nothing happens. Conway: Neither of them activated Anticipation. Which means neither of them have super effective attacks against each other. My Wormadam’s Hidden Power is a Flying type move. Brent: Like that matters! Wormadam, fire a Mirror Shot! Conway: Protect to Rock Blast! Trash Wormadam forms a light blue energy ball and fires it, Sandy Wormadam forming Protect. Sandy Wormadam fires Rock Blast, which Trash Wormadam blocks with Protect. Dawn: That seems like a highly repetitive battle. Attack, Protect. Attack, Protect. Crystal: It means the winner will be the one to break through that. Conway: Hidden Power! Brent: Confusion! Sandy Wormadam fires Hidden Power, as Trash Wormadam’s eyes glow blue. It stops the Hidden Power with Confusion, preparing to fire it back. Sandy Wormadam fires Rock Blast, which breaks Hidden Power and hits Trash Wormadam. Trash Wormadam skids back. Brent: Hit it with Confusion! Conway: Protect to Rock Blast! Trash Wormadam uses Confusion, as Sandy’s Protect stops it. Sandy Wormadam fires a Rock Blast, which Trash Wormadam stops with Protect. Conway: Now Hidden Power! Brent: Block it with Confusion! Sandy Wormadam fires Hidden Power, striking Trash Wormadam before she can use Confusion. Sandy Wormadam then fires Rock Blast, which hits Trash Wormadam and defeats her. Brent: No! Conway: Well, I think that’s that. Brent: No! I will obtain that Wormadam! Mothim, hit them with Air Slash! Conway: Rock Blast! Mothim flaps his wings, firing light blue energy saw like discs at Sandy Wormadam. Sandy Wormadam fires Rock Blast, breaking through and knocking some away, striking the blanket that Ian’s on and damaging it. Crystal: (In dismay) Why?! The Rock Blast keeps going and hits Mothim him dropping defeated. Brent: You think this is over?! Ian: Hey! You almost hit me! Brent: Huh? Brent looks over towards the blanket, as Ian glares over at him. Brent reacts in complete terror, returning his remaining Pokémon. Brent: You again?! Oh, forget this! I’m not risking myself for that! Brent takes off running, the group looking stunned. Conway: That was, baffling. (He looks at Ian.) I assume you’ve met him before. Ian: Don’t remember him. Conway: Well he remembered you. Crystal looks at the tear in the blanket, pouting. Crystal: And this was a really good one too. Happiny: Happiny! Happiny has completely buried Gligar under the sand, only his ear poking out. Wormadam floats over to her, smiling. Wormadam: Worm. Main Events * Conway's Burmy learns Hidden Power, being of the Flying type. * Conway's Burmy evolves into a Sand Cloak Wormadam. ** She learns Rock Blast. ** Her ability is confirmed to be Anticipate, though it isn't shown. * Conway's Gligar is revealed to know Sand Attack. Characters * Conway (main character) * Brent * Ian * Crystal * Dawn Berlitz Pokémon * Burmy (Conway's, evolves) * Wormadam (Conway's, newly evolved, Sand Cloak) * Gligar (Conway's) * Munchlax (Conway's) * Wormadam (Brent's, Plant Cloak, x2) * Wormadam (Brent's, Trash Cloak) * Mothim (Brent's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Happiny (Crystal's) * Wingull (Crystal's) * Buizel (Crystal's) Trivia * Conway's Wormadam was originally going to be a Plant Cloak. It was changed due to the location that the episode takes place, using the beach on Route 213 instead of a forest area. * Conway's Wormadam is shown to be sort of a mother figure to Happiny. * Conway's Wormadam has a Flying type Hidden Power because another Pokémon, Ben's Eye Guy, already uses a Fire type Hidden Power. * This episode has many similarities to Vs. Cascoon. ** Both episodes feature Brent. ** Brent is attempting to obtain an alternate evolution form of a Bug type Pokémon of the region through trade with one of Ian's travel companions. They both battle with Brent winning meaning a trade. ** Brent and the companion battle, pitting the two Pokémon that are bet to be traded against each other with the companion winning. ** The final battle features the battle pattern of "Attack, Protect, Attack, Protect." This battle doesn't last as long as the other one though. ** Once finished, Brent attacks with another Bug Pokémon. He is scared off by Ian afterwards. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Evolution Research arc